The Lion of the Sea
by SandyD12
Summary: A short story of Joy Hill. I'm in love with her character. She is only mentioned, but I find her very interesting. She is a bastard who grew up in the castle, just like Jon Snow, doesn't know her mother, lost her father and is used as a pawn in the games. Btw: there is no Joy Hill in the characterlist! so character: Joy Hill, who is from the books, so it's all grrm.


Her window looked out over the sea, something she was very grateful for. She was sitting in the window frame like always. She didn't had much to do and so she was waiting for maybe ten years, looking out over the sea. She just kept hope, hope that he will return, even if she doesn't remember him that well anymore. She was just four when he left and to never come back. She felt like a prisoner in the Rock since then, it didn't feel like a home anymore. Even when she had her supposed family around her, but she never fitted in. Tywin was always strict and courteous, but she cooled feel his look of disdain on her, but he is dead now. Just like Kevan, who always smiled at her. She liked Genna well enough, but she hadn't seen her aunt in years, she only knew that she held Riverrun now. She couldn't remember Tygett, but she always heard that he was a great swordsman and warrior, it's a shame he died of the pox, a shame on the family almost. Just like her, she was a shame, she was a bastard and still she grew up with her father in the castle. She actually has no idea who her mother is, if she still lived and now she couldn't ask her father anymore. She just wished her father would come back, why did everyone think he was dead? She knew there were no survivors that came back from the Smoking Sea, but maybe there was something behind it, a paradise that people didn't want to come back from. But her father would come back for her right? She just held hope, it's the only thing she had and looked over the stormy sea, the waves were high and she listened to the howling of the wind and the seagulls, it calmed her. The sea always calmed and it made her understand why her father went away sailing on the sea. She still wanted to go after him, sail into the Smoking Sea to look for him. It felled like her destiny, she belonged to the sea, she knew it from her eye color, ocean green and in the right light even blue or grey. She knew it from the call from the ocean, it's calling her all the time. But she knew it would never happen, they would never let her, she was betrothed already. She didn't know to who anymore, it was a natural son of Walder Frey or was it the heir to the Crag, Raynald Westerling or Rollam Westerling, becasue Raynald was known to be dead even when his mother didn't accepted that knowledge. Even though she was a bastard, she still listened someone told her news of what was happening in Westeros. She maybe wasn't Lannister by name, but the Lannister blood ran thick in her. She's been told that she's as reckless as her father and she is proud to be his only child, even when she was just a bastard. But he had loved her, she knew that much and Kevan told her that a few years ago. She had learned the most from her uncle Kevan and she mourned for his dead. She learned also more about her family from him, once had said that she would become even more beautiful than Cersei. With the Lannister golden hair, but her friendly ocean colored eyes, fair skin and now she even started to develop a woman body. She wondered what her father say, Kevan had said that her father was everyone's favorite uncle. Well atleast for Jaime and Tyrion, her father was known to have an easy smile and he accepted and supported Tyrion. She couldn't remember her uncle's Jaime and Tyrion, she knew the dwarf was a misfit in the family just as her. She once was told that her father helped Tyrion learn history, recited the sixteen wonders of the world and gave Tyrion two books about wonders. Since then she recited the sixteen wonders herself and she still had the wish to visit them and see more of the world than just the Rock. Nothing really happened here, Damion Lannister was a strict and humorless man and his wife looked at her with disgust. She didn't truly felt welcome anymore. The only thing that had happened was the arriving of Edmure Tully as prisoner. Not that she really had saw him from close by, she wasn't allowed to show herself in public, she was still a shame, still a bastard. She still wondered if she was betrothed or not, if she was expected to just be used, like she was nothing. But in the eyes of the Lannisters she was nothing, she was just a bastard, just a Hill. She hoped the betrothals didn't stand anymore, she couldn't life with a Frey like her aunt Genna. Shiera once said that it would be a shame to give such a beauty to a Frey, that was the nicest thing she ever said to her, but that was one of the only moments she hadn't looked disgusted to her. She wondered if she also would be perceived to be too beautiful for one of the Westerlings, she hoped so. She didn't really care for her looks, but if it could help to get her out of her betrothals, than she was clad for her appearance. She only dreamed to be free, because she knew it never could be. She never could go to the sea, she never could follow her father and in that moment she wondered if she wouldn't be a better bride for a Greyjoy. She then would be close to the sea, just like now and she maybe even could convince a Greyjoy to go on an adventure, to go into the Smoking sea. Normal people would refuse, but if a young girl wouldn't be afraid to go, then an ironman couldn't afford to not follow, because he was scared. Yes she now wished she was to be wed to a Greyjoy.  
It even would be better to be a wife of a wildling, she knew for sure. Wildlings were free and could go on an adventure. She first could see the wall, one of the wonders and then she could find fearsome wildlings that would follow her on a ship to the Smoking Sea. She wished that she could see the wall, she wanted to see all the wonders, maybe even before she would go to the sea. The wall made her remember of a bastard that was the commander there. He was like her an acknowledge bastard, but he wasn't kept in the castle, he went on an adventure as a man of the Nightwatch. She wondered if she would have done the same if she was a man. She wondered if she would have been betrothed to him when he had chosen not to go and things didn't happen like they had. A natural son of a Stark must be better than a Frey, or so she thought. Or maybe she would have been betrothed to the Greyjoy boy who was in their hostage.  
Or maybe there was just a common bastard that just needed someone just like she needed someone, because she had no family, she had no home. Maybe there was someone out there who just like her needed someone to love, to care for and to see the wonders of the world together.  
She woke up from her daydream by the sound of a seagull close by and she looked to the sea. There were only waves and no ships insight. She looked the rest of the afternoon over the water and she dreamed of the water, the Smoking sea and a loving embrace by a golden haired man with emerald green eyes and strong arms, she never had felt more save and at home.


End file.
